Portal:Geografía
Se han publicado muchos productos diferentes sobre Faerûn, detallando minuciosamente gran parte del continente hasta constituir un entorno de campaña altamente desarrollado. En las primeras ediciones, los Reinos compartían una cosmología unificada con varios otros escenarios de campaña de Dungeons & Dragons llamada La gran rueda, que los conectaba entre ellos y con otros muchos planos de existencia. En la tercera edición, Toril recibió su propia y distintiva cosmología, con planos propios no conectados con los demás. Toril, nombre para el planeta donde existen Los Reinos Olvidados, posee varios grandes continentes aparte de Faerun, como: Kara-Tur Este lejano continente es muy poco conocido en las tierras de Faerûn. Posee rutas comerciales que envían oro, especias y seda al continente faerūnio. Cuando se habla de este continente, los viajeros a veces se refieren al gran Imperio Shou, que ocupa gran parte del continente. Solo hay un camino para llegar a este continente: el Camino Dorado, que atraviesa las vastas extensiones de las Tierras de la Horda y llega finalmente al continente luego de un viaje de meses de duración. Zakhara De temática y ambientación basada en las Noches de Arabia. Es donde se desarrolla el escenario de campaña Al-Qadim de Dungeons & Dragons. Zakhara es una península gigante del mismo supercontinente en que se sitúan Faerûn y Kara-Tur. Se localiza al este de Faerûn, siendo las regiones de Faerûn más próximas Dambrath (por mar) y Var el Dorado, o quizás Konigheim (por tierra). Zakhara permanece prácticamente aislada del resto del mundo, ya que la península está separada de la masa principal por las Columnas del Mundo, unas montañas conocidas como Wu Pi Te Shao en Kara-Tur. Las aguas alrededor de Zakhara son peligrosas, llenas de piratas y corsarios que cobran tasas a los mercaderes por atravesar sus mares, tarifas pagadas por los mercaderes de buena gana, ya que las exóticas mercancías traídas de Zakhara bien merecen la pena. En algunas ocasiones los piratas deciden cortar todo tráfico entre Zakhara y Faerûn. La tierra está llena de ciudades misteriosas, poco acogedoras para los viajeros, enormes desiertos, oasis y poderosos genios que intervienen en los asuntos humanos con bastante frecuencia. El contiente está gobernado por una teocracia cuya cabeza es el Califa. Se cuentan historias de ciudades infestadas de demonios y de hechiceros sin deidad (como los genie-binding -atadores de genios -Sha'irs) que poseen extraños poderes. Zakahara es lugar de magia poderosa y grandes guerreros de todo tipo. Los habitantes de este continente están convencidos de la superioridad de su civilización frente a la del resto del mundo, a los que llaman bárbaros. La capital de Zakhara es Huzuz, la Ciudad de las Maravillas. Maztica Fue detallada en la Segunda Edición de Dungeons & Dragons en el Set de campaña Maztica de Douglas Niles, y en las novelas de Reinos Olvidados de la Trilogía Maztica, también obra de Douglas Niles. Maztica, conocida por sus habitantes como El Mundo Verdadero, es un continente similar a la Mesoamérica de nuestro mundo, en el tiempo en que fue descubierta por Cristobal Colón. Se encuentra al oeste de Faerûn, al otro lado del Mar de las Espadas, el Trackless Sea y Tayola, el Océano Oriental. Maztica es una tierra de junglas, percibida por los habitantes de Faerûn como un lugar lleno de misterio. Fue descubierto por Faerûn en el año 1361 DR por el Capitán General Cordell y su Legión Dorada, procedentes de Amn. Durante la Plaga de los Conjuros, se sabe que todo el continente de Maztica -incluyendo las colonias faeruninas- fue transportado al planeta Abeir, mientras una gran masa de tierra abeiriana tomo su lugar, que fue bautizada por los habitantes de Toril bajo el nombre de Abeir Retornado.2 Anchorome Continente al norte de Maztica, es el equivalente a Norte América del mundo real, más concretamente a la visión vikinga de Vinland. Está inexplorado (por la gente de Faerûn) en su mayoría. Sus habitantes más conocidos son los Azuposi, así como los Esh Alakarans y los xenófobos elfos Poscadar. También hay un reino sahuagin llamado Itzcali en un mar cercano. También se sabe que una de las razas creadoras, los Aearae, se retiraron a vivir a este continente en los tiempos antiguos. Es posible que Anchorome haya desaparecido junto con Maztica durante la Plaga de los Conjuros, siendo reemplazados por el continente conocido como Abeir Retornado.[cita requerida] Katashaka Un contiente de estilo sub-sahariano al suroeste de Faerûn y sur de Maztica,4 en el que tuvo su origen la humanidad.5 FAERUN El sub-continente de Faerûn se establece en el planeta Toril , o más formalmente, "Abeir-Toril". Faerûn es la parte occidental de un supercontinente sin nombre que es muy similar al continente real de Afro-Eurasia. Este continente también incluye Kara-Tur, que fue el escenario original del escenario de campaña Aventuras Orientales, y Zakhara, sede del escenario de campaña Al-Qadim. Debajo de Faerûn existe un continente subterráno llamada la Infraoscuridad. El terreno de Faerûn es tan variado como el de Europa, el oeste de Asia y gran parte de África está de nuestro planeta Tierra. Las campañas de juego de rol en Faerûn se pueden establecer en una gran variedad de lugares, cada uno con sus propios riesgos y beneficios potenciales para los participantes. Del mismo modo, la región que los jugadores exploran puede determinar el tipo de monstruos al que se enfrentarán, PNJs famosos que se encuentren, y tipos de misiones que asumen. Además de la línea de costa exterior hacia el oeste y el sur, el rasgo más dominante en el continente es el Mar de las Estrellas Fugaces. Se trata de un irregular mar interior que mantiene las tierras vecinas fértiles y sirve como una importante ruta comercial para los países limítrofes. El siguiente en importancia es el Shaar, una amplia región de los pastizales del sur que, junto con un gran cuerpo de agua llamado el lago de Vaho, separa el área alrededor del mar interior de las naciones costeras en el extremo sur del continente. Hacia el este, Faerûn está bordeada por una vasta región de la estepa que la separa de Kara-Tur . En el norte se encuentran los enormes glaciares, llamados Pelvuria y Reghed, y una región de tundra. El sur del continente, separado del mismo por el mar Grande, es un país sub-tropical llamado Zakhara. Regiones del Norte Al noroeste, Faerûn es una región salvaje de duros inviernos con hordas de orcos y tribus de bárbaros humanos. Esta región se conoce generalmente como "El Norte". Es una región salvaje en su mayoría, que se encuentra entre el gran desierto de Anauroch en el este y el Mar de las Espadas hacia el oeste. Esta área contiene grandes regiones boscosas como la Selva Alta y el bosque de Lurkwood, el Valle del viento helado al norte, y una indómita región llamada la Frontera Salvaje, que incluye la Marca argéntea (Luruar). La región de la costa se llama la Costa de la Espada. Aquí se encuentra la ciudad-estado de Neverwinter y la gran ciudad portuaria de Aguas Profundas. En el interior se encuentra la antigua ciudadela enana de Mithril Hall, que apareció en la serie de novelas El legado del Drow. Esta zona es una de las regiones más populares para las campañas de rol establecido en Faerûn, y ha sido escenario de una serie de populares videojuegos de rol . El norte del Mar de las Estrellas Fugaces es una región que se extiende desde el gran desierto de Anauroch en el oeste hasta el borde oriental del Mar de la Luna hacia el interior, en la región norte del continente. Es una región de contrastes, con los las boscosas tierras de los Valles , el desierto de Anauroch, la costa del Mar de la Luna con el infame Alcazar Zhentil (base de los Zhentarim) y las estepas amargamente frías de The Ride. A lo largo de la costa este del Dragon Reach (una rama norte del Mar de las Estrellas Fugaces) se sitúa una región templada llamada The Vast, que consiste en tierras agrícolas, los bosques y las montañas de Terramar. Esta área incluye la ciudad de Ravens Bluff, que durante muchos años fue el hogar de la campaña de City 's Living de la RPGA y el sitio de la serie Living City de módulos de juego . El Noreste de Faerûn es un área remota que comienza en las tierras frías, las tierras prohibidas a lo largo de las grandes capas de hielo y continúa al sur hacia las costas del noreste del Mar de las Estrellas Fugaces. En el oeste se encuentra la tierra rodeada de montañas de Vaasa y se extiende hacia el este hasta las vastas estepas de las Hordelands. Esta región también contiene el reino poco poblado de Damara, los bosques druídicos del Gran Valle, el reino costero de Impiltur, el imperio caído y antiguamente maligno de Narfell, y la nación de comercio de Zhesk. Rashemen Mística es una tierra gobernada en la sombra por brujas espirituales, y es la ubicación del videojuego Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer. Las tierras de Damara y Vaasa se describieron en una publicación de 1989, The Bloodstone Lands. Esta área forma el escenario de la "Serie H" de los módulos que utilizan las reglas de Battlesystem para resolver las batallas. Regions # Anauroch # Dalelands # Moonsea #; Hulburg Melvaunt #;; Mulmaster #;;; Northkeep #;;;; Phlan #;;;;; Thentia Voonlar #;;;;;; Zhentil Keep #;;;;;;; Hillsfar The Ride # The Vast # * Aglarond * Altumbel * Chessenta * Chondalwood * Mulhorand * Murghôm * Thay: Home of the notorious Red Wizards. * Unther Tierras del medio La parte oeste de Faerûn incluye las naciones sur de Aguas Profundas y el norte del Mar Luminoso, que discurre a lo largo de la frontera del Mar de las Espadas. Al oeste se encuentra la ciudad de Puerta de Baldur , las naciones de Amn, Tezhyr y Calimshán, la región de Tierras Centrales Occidentales y la fortaleza élfica de Evereska. Estas regiones fueron el escenario de la serie de juegos de ordenador Baldur's Gate. Hacia el oeste en el vasto océano llamado mar Impenetrable se localizan una multitud de islas, colectivamente llamadas las Islas Nelanther. Entre ellos se encuentran los reinos isleños de Nimbral isla, las islas Shaes de la Luna, y isla gnómica de Lantan. Con la excepción de las Llanuras Brillantes, las tierras interiores de Faerûn discurren a lo largo de la línea costera irregular de la parte occidental del mar de las Estrellas Fugaces. En el brazo norte, Dragonmere se extiende hacia el oeste, terminando cerca de las Tierras Centrales Occidentales. Hacia el sur, el estrecho de Vilhon forma un segundo brazo que conduce hacia el suroeste. Las áreas importantes dentro de esta región son Chondath, Cormyr, la Costa del Dragón, Hlóndezh, las Islas Piratas, Sembia, Sespech, Turmish y las Llanuras Brillantes. A lo largo de las extensiones orientales del Mar de las Estrellas Fugaces, el agua forma un largo brazo que se desplaza hacia el este antes de girar hacia el sur hasta llegar a ser el Mar Alamber. Las naciones del norte de esta misteriosa zona se denominan el "Este Inaccesible" y las naciones del sur los "Antiguos Imperios" en las publicaciones de configuración de la campaña. Esta región incluye a las naciones de Aglarond, Altumbel, Mulhorand, Murghôm, Thay y Unther. El Bosque Khondal es una región larga y boscosa al sur de Chondath y Chessenta. Regiones # Amn # Calimshan # Evereska # Lantan # Moonshae Isles # Nelanther # Nimbral # Tethyr # Western Heartlands * Chondath * Cormyr: A feudal nation of humans living on former elven and dragon territory. * The Dragon Coast * Hlondeth * The Pirate Isles * Sembia * Sespech * Turmish * The Shining Plains # Naciones del sur A lo largo del suroeste se encuentra la gran península Chultan, que sobresale hacia el oeste. Las aguas del norte se llaman el Mar Luminoso, un cuerpo limitado por Calimsham hacia el norte y se unen al Lago de vapor a través del Estrecho de Storm. Al sur de la tierra se encuentra el mar Grande. En esta área están Khult, Lapaliiya, Samarach, Tashalar y Thindol. El sur del Mar de las Estrellas Fugaces es una región algo aislada por el lago de Vaho en el oeste, y la vasta extensión del Shaar. Está rodeado por el sur con el Mar Grande; al oeste con la región de la península Chultan, y en el este por Luiren. El sur incluye los Reinos Fronterizos, Dambrath, el Gran Rift, Halruéi, el lago de Vaho y Shaar La. El sur y el este de la llanura cubierta de hierba es una zona conocida como el Shaar, a lo largo de las orillas del gran mar frente a la tierra de Zakhara. La región incluye las tierras de Durpar, Estagund y Var el Dorado (colectivamente llamados Tierras Brillantes), Luiren el país de medianos, Ulgarth, la extensión más oriental de Faerûn, y Veldorn, la tierra de los monstruos. Regions # Border Kingdoms # Great Rift # Halruaa # Lake of Steam # The Shaar Regiones # Dambrath # The Shining Lands # Var the Golden # Veldorn * Chult * Lapaliiya * Samarach * Tashalar * Thindol * he Border Kingdoms: An area of ever-changing mini-nations and fluctuating borders. * Dambrath * The Great Rift * Halruaa * The Lake of Steam * The Shaar Infraoscuridad El inmenso complejo de cavernas y pasajes que se encuentran debajo de muchas partes del continente de Faerûn es conocida como la Infraoscuridad. Contiene ciudades de elfos drow incluyendo el infame Menzoberranzan y las ruinas de Nasad Ched, así como Maerdrimydra, Llurth Dreir y Sshamath; ciudades de duergar como Gracklstugh y Dunnspeirrin y ciudades de nombres casi impronunciables de criaturas llamadas los kuo-toa, ilícidos y contempladores. * Ched Nasad * Dunspeirrin * Gracklstugh * Llurth Dreir * Maerimydra * Menzoberranzan: The famous drow city and original home of Drizzt Do'Urden. * Sshamath * Blingdenstone: Chief city of the svirfneblin. Los Dungeon Masters son libres de utilizar los eventos que rodean distintas ediciones de DUNGEONS & DRAGONS. La primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta edición tienen libros de referencia, sin embargo aquí el enfoque es en el escenario para la quinta edición. Alternativamente, pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante eras pasadas o futuras. Las novelas en los reinos abarcan una gran variedad de plazos demasiado exquisita. Tercera Edición Cuando la tercera edición del Escenario de Campaña de Reinos Olvidados fue lanzado en 2001, los diseñadores tuvieron la oportunidad de rediseñar el continente de Faerûn. Su tamaño se redujo ligeramente para eliminar el "espacio vacío" en el mapa, y la Península Chultan fue trasladada a varios cientos de kilómetros al norte, reduciendo el tamaño del territorio vacío de llanuras de hierba conocido como el Shaar. Además, los diseñadores ajustaron ligeramente la proyección del mapa para reflejar mejor la curvatura del planeta. No hubo una explicación dentro del universo dada para estos cambios, ya que se clasificó como un retcon. Cuarta Edición En la cuarta edición del Escenario de Campaña de Reinos Olvidados, publicada en 2008, se produjeron cambios importantes en la geografía de Faerûn y el mundo de Abeir-Toril. Debido a un cataclismo mágico conocido como la Plaga de Conjuros, el sur de Faerûn fue devastado. Khult se convirtió en una isla separada del continente, el reino de Halruéi fue totalmente destruido, y partes del Mar de las Estrellas Fugaces se vertió en la Infraoscuridad. Los Reinos del Norte se vieron menos afectados por la Plaga de Conjuros, pero durante la brecha de 100 años entre las ediciones tercera y cuarta de la configuración, se reveló que los magos netherinos de la ciudad de Shade habían eliminado el desierto de Anauroch, devolviendo la tierra a su estado anterior a la caída del Estado. Las fronteras de algunos de los reinos se han cambiado para reflejar esto. Además de estos cambios, aparecieron en el cielo de Faerûn islas flotantes de tierra conocidas como "earthmotes" y el continente de Maztica a través del océano occidental desapareció junto con las colonias de Faerûn en su costa este. Quinta Edición En la actual edición del Escenario de Campaña de Reinos Olvidados, publicada en 2014, se produjeron cambios importantes tras la Cuarta Edición. ↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘Categoría:Portal Categoría:Geografía Categoría:Portales Categoría:Reinos Olvidados